Privaria
Privaria (プリバリア Puribaria) is a major setting in all adaptions for Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its sequel/remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Like other cities/towns in Pretty Country/Story of World franchise, the people here look very civilized. Each episodes happen in this location. The name is portmanteau of two words "Primrose" and "Bavaria" (a state in Germany). IMG_0329.JPG|The Manga and Anime adaption IMG_0330.JPG|The game version 'Game Information' Monday is the day where stores in Rosenburg and Engelstein are closed. Thursday is where the ones in Toy Store closed along with shops in Baumgarten and Starland are closed, while Saturday is the day-off for shopkeepers in Leaf Mines District and Grünefeld Park are closed. People who live in normal houses will always open except when they are going for a walk. All town shops will be closed when it rains all day. For some reason townspeople do not like to sell goods on days where the morning and afternoon weather calls for rain. If only half the day will be rain, then the shops will be open for business. You can learn the day's weather by watching TV in your House. 'Player's House' Only appears in the game adaption. This is where the protagonist character lives in. It is located to the west of Rosenburg Village. 'Rosenburg Village' Rosenburg (lit. "Castle of Roses") is a small yet beautiful European-styled village. It is located to the south of Primavera Lake District, to the east of Player's House (game only), and to the west of Primrose (Manga/Anime). It has four buildings. Rosenburg also has a small lake situated at very bottom. Mayuri is the only member in VfS Germania 07 who lives here, while the other Germanic characters live in Engelstein Fields. 'Sweet Love Patisserie' Hours Open: 7:00 to 22:00 Harriet and her parents as well as her older brother Richard run the shop. Hence the name, this shop sells French desserts. 'Blau Engel Mansion' Hours Open: 24/7 Melanie and her parents live here. Unlike other buildings in Rosenburg Village, despite the family does cooking, the Mansion does not have any service;it's just Melanie and her family's home. But on Sundays, when Melanie is not working, she can be found in Engelstein Fields. If the player chooses not to marry one of them, Benedikt will live here with Melanie. 'Gardening Store' Hours Open: 7:00 to 22:00 'Bloom Everyday Florist' Hours Open: 7:00 to 23:00 'Primavera Lake District' Primavera (lit. "The Beginning of Spring") is a location with beautiful nature that surrounded by lake (hence its name). The Game version can allow players to fishing. In Manga/Anime, it is located to the north of Rosenburg and west of Engelstein. While in Game version, it is located to the west of Engelstein only. Judy's House Frida's House Matthias' House Matthias is the only one who lives here unless if the player lets Freja to marry him. 'Engelstein Fields' Engelstein Fields (lit. "Angel Stone") is a place where most of the people specialised in farming. In Manga/Anime, it is located to north of Primrose Private Academy, south of Baumgarten Shopping District, and east of Primavera Lake District. 'Cherry Angel Fashion Store' Hours Open: 8:00 to 22:00 Shop Residents: Angela, Yann, and Regina As of A Flowery Life game, the fashion store is run by Angela and her family and it has become larger in size. The shop sells clothes and beauty accessories. Most outfits and accessories are only available for the male player or female player. 'Lime Ranch' Hours Open: 8:00 to 22:00 Next to Angela's House is the ranch shop run by Noelle. She sells flour, cooking ingredients, and cooking recipes. When the player first meet Noelle she'll give you a Brush, Milker, Pitchfork, Clippers, and 10 Animal Feed. These tools don't have upgrades from Viktor's Blacksmith that you have to remodel. You will automatically use the correct animal tool when it is required. 'List of Animals' 'List of Animal Products' 'Princess Chocolatier' Hours Open: 8:00 to 22:00 Shop Owners: Paola Himeko and Chef Anderlecht "Lech" 'Nya Nya Café' Hours Open: 8:00 to 22:00 Shop Owners: Frank and Lillian Hirsch 'Shiori's House' The home to Yumehara Shiori. The Player can also tell their fortune to her. 'Chieri's House' Next to waterwheel and down the path by Shiori's House, there is a house with blue roof and pale blue-white wall inhabited by Chieri Yamakawa (Cheryl Hoffmann in English version) and her sister Kokone (Corina Hoffmann in English version). Cheryl usually ventures out from home to some other locations with little to no people, leaving Corina do household chores herself. 'Baumgarten Shopping District' Baumgarten (lit. "Tree Garden") is a shopping district where people can buy anything that are rarely found in other shops. The Nordic Quintet members live here. It is located to north of Engelstein Fields, south of Grünefeld Park, and east of Starland City. 'Cottage' The Cottage is located between Per's Library and Rainbow Cake Shop. It is inhabited by a kuudere ice hockey player named Ryo Izumisawa (or Roberta Johansson in English version). The Player can buy blueprint from HD Entertainment once they begin Town Development #2 (or Privaria State Project 2). If the Player builds Roberta's Cottage during Summer season, Roberta will not appear until Autumn 1. Roberta will leave every Summer to some other place with warmer weather. Even if there is a Summer Festival, Roberta will not available. On Autumn 1 Ryo will visit the Player's House to tell them that she has returned. As the player raises her friendship to 100% TP (FwBY game) or if the player marries Roberta (AFL game), she will stay in town every season. 'Hair Salon' Hours Open: 9:00 to 20:00 Hatsune the confident Finnish girl owns a Hair Salon located below the path to Starland City. At the beginning of game Players can select their hair style and hair color during the creation of an idol. If the Player wants to change their choices, they will need to have Hatsune move into Privaria. It must first be unlocked by spending at least 10.000 Cash between Cappuccino Bar and Rainbow Eatery. The cottage must also be open for at least 10 days before construction begins. Afterwards, it takes one week for Shampoodle to be built. The Player can change hair-style once per visit to salon. Changing hair will cost 3.000 Cash each time, and the Player can change their hair-style and/or hair color. The Player can only choose hair-style based on gender one is playing as. There are 20 hair-styles the Player can hire Hatsune to make for an idol;10 for each gender, with an additional 5 styles that unlock after the Player finished Town Development (or Privaria State Projects in AFL) #5. Hatsune will always have the same 16 hair color choices. Available for Male Players Available for Female Players 'Cappuccino Bar' Hours Open: 12:00 to 00:00 The calm and intelligent glasses-wearing girl, Cacao Tachikawa (Klaudia Stromberg in English version), runs the bar with her parents in Baumgarten. They sell various food and drinks. Sometimes in the evening players will see other townspeople enjoying a drink there. This bar offers respite for all who wish to visit. Cacao's father serves different blends of coffee a day for 200 Cash, one cup purchasable per day, whilst her mother often helps her husband. On a regular night starting from 20:00 (excluding Thursdays), Alen will play music for the player if she is unlocked. Just like in Animal Crossing series where it has K.K. Slider, the player can pick any song of Alen's or have one randomly selected. After Alen finishes singing, she will give the player a copy of the song to take home to play on their stereo. Only one song can be obtained per regular day. However, the player can hear another one of Alen's songs if there is no room in one's pockets to hold a piece of music. To request a song, it must be typed exactly as it is written, including spaces, periods, symbols, and capitals. She will return to sleep at home once the bar is closed. 'Rainbow Eatery' Hours Open: 9:00 to 22:00 Rainbow Eatery is located next to Ryo's Cottage. The shop owners are the clumsy Kirara Nijiiro (Kyra Eriksen in English version) and her parents. In game, Kirara's mother works at the shop's counter. She sells foods that can't be found in, or something that are rare to Sweet Love Patisserie. Just like with other food-related shops, if the Player buys a cooked dish then they will learn the recipe if they did not already know it. 'HD Entertainment' Hours Open: 9:00 to 22:00 Despite his young age, Holger Dahl, the CEO, is in charge of managing HD Entertainment. It was previously owned by his parents who left the city to do their another management duties. When the Player first went to HD Entertainment at Baumgarten, the Player can only meet his younger brother Christian, telling Holger was not there. He left Privaria for an administration work (read "Game Info" section on Holger Dahl in order to unlock him). You will be assigned the task to collect materials and construct their shop. After that, Holger will set up shop inside and sell blueprints. Once you buy a blueprint, it will be added to the studio so you can construct the object. You can see your blueprints by going into the studio, or by opening your main menu (X Button) and selecting Blueprint. 'Red Star Training Hall' Hours Open: 6:00 to 21:00 (Freja is/will be asleep at 21:00) Freja Bondevik, the nervous girl in red lives at Red Star Training Hall with her family. Freja is seen practicing ballerina. In game, the Player can tell Mrs. Bondevik about how to train idols. 'Mall of Bayern' Hours Open: 10:00 to 22:00 The Mall is located off the upstairs to Baumgarten Shopping District. At the third floor is often location for festivals, as it is wide and spacious to hold a lot of people. Unlike in real-life shopping malls, not many townspeople even visit the Mall. Sonata works at the Sport Store everyday except Thursdays. 'Starland City' This area is specialised with education and entertainment. Located to the west of Baumgarten. 'Sonata's House' This is the optimistic Sonata's House. On Thursdays when not working at the Mall's sport store, she can be found here or around Starland City. 'Rio General Clinic' Hours Open: 8:00 to 20:00 Rio Clinic is run by Doctor Davy and his active daughter, LeaF. When you first start the game you will find out that LeaF has traveled abroad to do research, leaving Davy to manage the Clinic by himself. When LeaF returns to Privaria, Dr. Davy will expand his shop inventory. In A Flowery Life game adaption, as LeaF is now available for free rather than updating the game, the shop inventory will not be expanded anymore. 'Autumn Leaf Theatre' Hours Open: 8:00 to 20:00 Megumi Akishino (Marina Sanchez in English version) the comedian lives at the Autumn Leaf Theatre. She will give a "comedy" performance. The Player must give her "Loved" or "Liked" gift to have her perform for them, and will officially act for the Player from 12:00 until 8:00 PM. In A Flowery Life, Players can store all of the emotions learned in a joke book given by Shrunk after the first performance. It appears next to the chat icon on the bottom of the touch screen, where it can be tapped to perform and rearrange emotions. There are 40 actions to obtain. 'Moonlight Dojo' Hours Open: 8:00 to 20:00 Hinata and her family lives here. Aside of being a dojo, this building is also Japanese restaurant. 'Alen's House' Alen can be seen at her own home anytime until 8pm, where she goes to perform at the bar. After the bar is closed, she heads back home. On Thursdays, her day off, she will go for a walk elsewhere. However, if the weather is bad on Thursdays, she will stay home all day. If the player marries Alen, her house will be gift to the merchant who runs a wrapping stall. 'Leaf Mines District' *Ching! Chinese Restaurant - Mei Okazaki *Maul Korean Restaurant - Yeo-eun 'Momoka's House' Hours Open: Anytime (except Rainy days) To unlock Momoka the Player must be in Spring of Year 2 on your game. Go into Leaf Mines District on a non-rainy day between 21:00 and 2:00, and you will trigger a cut scene. The main character discovers something strange about the light that goes through Upper Leaf Mine. As the Player goes to investigate it, they find a short stairway leading through it. The Player will automatically go down the path for the first time, where they will meet Kurose Momoka. After that cut scene you will wake up in the morning as the day where you meet Momoka has ended. The Player can visit her whenever they want, with the exception of rainy or stormy days (Momoka will be unavailable). *Ilse's House *Orchid of Slovakia (Confectionery Store) - Tomoyo *Chloe's Pet Shop 'Hanami's House' In anime, Hanami's House is available starting from Season 3. In game, the House is actually appeared from the beginning of game, but Hanami herself will not live at that place until the Player raises their Flower Queen's to 20% TP and be in Spring 10 of Year 2. In A Flowery Life game adaption, because the mode has became more easier, there is no requirement to raise friendship with Flower Queen. Simply Spring 10 of Year 2. 'Grünefeld Park' Literally "Green Field". Some of the characters spent their free time here. In Manga/Anime, it is located to the east of Leaf Mines District and north of Baumgarten. In Game, it is located to east of Leaf Mines District, south of Mountain Area, and north of Baumgarten. 'Donau Apartment' Ludwig and his mother Yona runs the only apartment in town. The guests who live here are Andre Forstadt, Benedikt Schöne, François Cartier, Lucas d'Aviano, Tobias Arklow, Casimir Guillaume, Hinako Saida, and Katia. 'Primrose Private Academy' Main article: Primrose Private Academy Hours Open: 6:00 to 17:00 Closed: Every Saturday and Sunday Primrose Private Academy is a school dedicated students to train idols. In game, some festivals, such as Summer Festival and Oktoberfest, take place at the grounds. In A Flowery Life game, weddings take place at the gym. Primrose Private Academy is the only building to have more than one day-off - in this case, two. It is also the only building to close earlier - rather than being closed at night time. 'Campground' In A Flowery Life game, between Ignacia's House and Donau Apartment, there is a path that leads to Campground. However, the gate could not be opened! To unlock the Campground, the Player must befriend Holger to 8 FS and he will tell them story about Campground. After that, bring Holger the key to open the Campground. The key can be found on the grounds of Baumgarten. Once founded, bring it back to Holger so that he can open the gate to campground. The next day, Holger will come to the Player's House to tell them that the campground has opened. Once arrived to that place, find Hinako Saida as she introduces herself to the Player. 'Mountain Area' The Mountain Area only surrounded by mountains, lake, stream, and fields. Some festivals take place at the top of mountain. 'Trivia' *This is the first main location in Pretty Country series that sets overseas, other than Japan, followed by Story of World: Rainbow Village. *This is the first location in Pretty Country series which the city names are entirely non-Japanese. *It has a weather system. Category:Locations